


Falling Through Soft Arms

by witchxingstories



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Falling Through Ice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchxingstories/pseuds/witchxingstories
Summary: Sometimes, all it took was falling through ice and nearly drowning to bring a person back (Based on episode 45)





	Falling Through Soft Arms

If someone had told him that he would be fighting against his team for their bit-beasts, then he would have believed. Ever since his childhood at the abbey, his memories and will were fill with nothing other than the desire for power. A fire that seemed to burn through his body and burn anything that might have turned him soft.

Maybe that was why he turned on the BladeBreakers the second he had gotten the chance. Somewhere in the dark floods of his mind, they were creating something good within him. They had made him smile more, relax more. To stop himself from looking over his shoulder in fear of his grandfather. He was the big brother figure in their group and part of Kai wanted to retch at that.

But he didn’t. Instead, he took on the role with respect. Though a small part of him did it because he wanted to. But Russia came and with that also rolled around his grandfather. The mission of power was derailed by a few children who treated him like a normal person.

He didn’t need it from them. He didn’t need their friendship. He didn’t need the power that came from their friendship. He didn’t need their warmth. Their safety. Their kindness. He didn’t need any of that. But his present self would tell him otherwise. That you were now stuck to the ice, your friends holding out their hands to you in hopes that you will grab on.

The thought rushed that he may have almost destroyed them. That he had almost destroyed them the same way his grandfather destroyed him. It was a twisted irony. That years of abuse would turn him into his grandfather. But as the ice took him under and the frigid waters took the breath out of his lungs and left them burning. As a shadow rushed towards him, taking him deeper into the waters that he finally thought that he couldn’t destroy anything anymore.

* * *

His hearing was the first thing to come back. The sounds of soft talking, drinks being lifted up and put down on the table every so often. The feeling came next. His core burned with heat while his body was wrapped with coldness. A war fighting in his body of which feeling would win first that only left Kai moaning in protest.

He suddenly wished he was back in that void of sleep. To escape the world and his body from the war. But life didn’t seem to be that simple as footsteps walked closer to him, fear clenching his chest as his eyes still had yet to work, the voice in the back of his mind told him that failing was not an option. Before he knew it, he had pushed himself out of bed, hazy crimson eyes looking down the hall as he forced his body to move, to work through the fever.

However, he didn't notice his body hit the floor, darkness greeting the corners of his eyes. He felt arms lift him from the ground, the safety net of protection that he thought had long since passed came back to him, blanketing him in warmth. Eyes slipped closed once again, sleep ebbing at his mind. He would put back up the barriers later. At this moment, he wanted to take in the safety he never had.


End file.
